


Poor Decisions

by Rei382



Series: Drarropoly 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Humor, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei382/pseuds/Rei382
Summary: All Harry wanted was a nice snogging session in a private place. Why was that too much to ask?!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025436
Comments: 17
Kudos: 83
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	Poor Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this year's Drarropoly event, and first thing I write after almost half a year of hiatus... I hope you guys will enjoy this little fic!
> 
> *Thanks to Crazybutgood for the amazing beta!
> 
> My prompt was:  
> Nearly-Headless Nick  
> Theme: Ghosts of Hogwarts
> 
> Either include Nearly-Headless Nick OR include a theme of wanting to belong in your story.  
> I went for first year level because anything longer is too much of a commitment rn XD
> 
> This was really fun to write!

“Are you sure it’s a good idea?”

Harry kicked the door closed behind them as he launched himself at Draco, attempting to fit in the small space of the closet. Surely it wasn’t his best idea ever, but it wasn’t one of the worst, and when Draco showed up to meet him looking like he was all ready to hop into bed, what with his uncharacteristically disheveled hair and his uniform shirt invitingly untucked from his pants, there was little Harry could do but get him into the nearest private space and snog the hell out of him.

“Are you sure we won’t just get locked in here?” Draco asked between breaths, panting as Harry wasted no time and attacked Draco’s neck with kisses. His hands moved to hold on Harry, pulling him closer despite his weak protest.

“We’re wizards, Draco,” Harry noted, fully aware that his words were muffled by Draco’s skin. But it wasn’t like it was new information. Sometimes his boyfriend could be an idiot.

He was really lucky he looked the way he did.

“Yes, I _know_ that,” Draco replied. Despite his slightly annoyed tone his hands started working on the buttons of Harry’s shirt. “But what if _alohomora_ won’t open it? We’d get stuck here – “

“We’re both eighth years and rely on magic to survive, I’m sure we can get out,” Harry retorted. His hand slithered to the back of Draco’s head, pulling him closer. “You’re thinking  _ way _ too much.” Harry moved his mouth from Draco’s neck to his lips. Thinking too much, talking too much. Occupying his mouth with something else should put an end to it.

“Mmf.” Either Draco’s response was swallowed by Harry’s mouth, or it died on his lips as Harry grabbed his waist with his other hand. Harry wasn’t sure which, but he didn’t care, either.

The important thing was that Draco was kissing him back. Harry allowed himself to get lost in Draco’s lips and his touch, moaning when Draco placed his hand on his exposed stomach. His own hand roamed Draco’s body, sliding over his skin until it landed on his behind. He gave it a squeeze and enjoyed the delicious sound of Draco’s moan.

“In  _ my _ days, we used to do that in places where we could actually maneuver ourselves comfortably.”

The sudden speech of a third, vaguely familiar voice cut the air between them like a knife. Somewhere at the back of his head Harry knew he recognized it, but his mind was too fogged from snogging his boyfriend and too stressed from being found when he certainly did not expect it to recognize who it was. He broke away from Draco – or Draco broke away from him, he wasn’t sure who reacted first – and looked towards the source of the voice. 

“Like in that spot next to the lake, you know, behind that tree, or in an empty classroom. Not in closets,” Nearly-Headless Nick was floating half in the closet and half inside the wall, looking at them unfazed, but judgingly. “And I would  _ never _ get caught snogging a Slytherin, Harry. But we can discuss your poor choices another time. Now, if you would excuse me.”

Harry stared as the Gryffindor ghost finished crossing into the room, and shuddered as he passed between him and Draco on his way to the corridor. 

A heavy silence fell in the small, cramped closet. There was no trace of the heated lust that was there only a moment ago. It took several very long seconds before Harry could lift his gaze from the floor to look at Draco.

“I…”

“Yup, the moment’s gone,” Draco said when Harry couldn’t find what exactly he wanted to say.

He sighed, and buttoned his shirt. “Yeah,” he said. Once he was done, he took out his wand and pointed at the door, unlocking it. He left the closet and held the door open. “You, uh, know I don’t mind you being a Slytherin, right?”

Draco raised an eyebrow and gave him a look before following him. “Please,” he sneered.

Harry stared after him when he started walking in the dungeons’ direction, frowning at his reply. “Arrogant asshole,” he mumbled.

“I heard that!” Draco called back at him. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! If you did, please leave a comment to let me know so :) it always makes me so happy to get those cute little comment emails!! Kudos are highly appreciated as well :)


End file.
